Talk:Askin Nakk Le Vaar/Archive 2
Vollstandig Why was Askin's Vollstandig removed? Unless we see a new one then the Auschwalen one most likely counts Also please someone update his history Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Bump for the first part. Also, it should be added in his powers and abilities that Askin becomes immune to whatever substance he intakes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :content was removed because there is no proof that it was Vollstandig. This look is more a result of aushwahlin being used to resurrect them as they all were dead when this activated by Yhwachs intervention. This is further confirmed by the fact that Lille's vollstandig at no point reflected any of the look. The fact that it was even on any of the pages was a assumption without taking into account how it came about in four seperate individuals at the same time when we have seen Vollstandig's be unique in name and look to the various quincy as opposed to the uniform version seen at resurrection.-- :Also, I'm pretty sure that Askin doesn't become outright immune to anything he intakes, but that in this specific instance he just raised the lethal dosage of Reiatsu to the point where he literally couldn't be killed by Yoruichi's and her brother's anymore. Simple enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:42, December 27, 2015 (UTC) All right Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Another weakness? Shouldn't we also put for Weakness, that Askin can be defeated with Swift Fatal Attacks, as proven in 602 in his battle with Nimaya, after Tenjri had his blood extracted with fresh blood, then killed instanly so quickly he didn't have time to consume his Reiastu to build an immunity to him, so I think that counts as a weakness. CoolJazzman (talk) 07:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :What does that have to do with the Deathdealing? Anyone can be killed by swift fatal attacks (save Aizen), so I don't see how it could be considered a weakness. If you're talking about when Nimaiya removed the blood from his body, Askin's page already has Quantity Reduction listed as a weakness. 09:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC) The reason why I suggested it, because with ability such as The Deathdealing, is really a time consuming ability, Askin needs a significant amount of time when consuming a substance, such a natural and significant weakness weakness with someone like The Deathdealing, should to be a swift and fatal attack. CoolJazzman (talk) 21:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, here's another one we can defiantly use, Arrancar Ressurecion, can negate the affects of his poison, because of their Hollow Reiastu. CoolJazzman (talk) 23:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Where did it say it negated the effects? He seem to suffer its affects not long after entering the sphere. Or did you mean the gift ball before that because Uraahra healed him from that. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I was referring to the Gift Ball, because of what Kisuke mentioned Hollow Reiastu, I thought when Grimmmjow transformed he used his Hollow Reiatsu to got rid of the Posion Ball. CoolJazzman (talk) 22:49, March 25, 2016 (UTC) More to his Vollstandig I think we can add more to his Vollstandig, such as: Enhanced Speed, when he takes this form he became fast enough to dodge Kisuke slash, in addition when he moves he does a Zig-Zag path when he moves as well, mention he can do it in the sky as well. Flight, in the new chapter we could see he could fly as well. Enhanced Durability, like in PePe Vollstandig, mention he Durability becomes more enhanced, as he was send flying back from Kisuke push, went through muliple buildings, emerging out of dust and brushed it off a moment later. CoolJazzman (talk) 20:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Section Askin's Vollstandig seems to have a minor mistake. The "circles connected by beams of Reishi shaped like DNA helixes" which also "surrounds his waist as a belt" seems to be forgotten in the later chapters after the first release of his vollstandig such as: http://img.mangastream.to/manga/bleach/664/Page08.png or http://www.mangastream.to/bleach-chapter-677-page-14.html or any other page that shows his torso. It is most likely a mistake on Kubo's part so could this be added? Thanks Ichimaru-Tsang (talk) 19:07, March 12, 2016 (UTC) DNA Helix or Molecular Bonds? I don't feel the design of Vollständig is close enough to DNA to indicate as such. Considering the Askin's powers revolve around lethal dosage, it would make more sense to compare his Vollständig design to molecular bonds. My argument: Poison is a chemical process that affects many biological elements other than DNA.Lokker G (talk) 22:31, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I agree that comparing it to DNA is too much of a stretch. Just saying a chemical instead would be better imo. 22:40, March 15, 2016 (UTC)